


I Know

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared knows about Jensen’s relationship with Jeff and decides to be the boy on the side. Then it gets complicated. This follows It’s Getting More Absurd.  Thoughts are in italics

  
 

  
WARNING: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. This story includes angry sex between two consenting adults.  It is harsh. The characters are angry with each other. Once again READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.   If this is not your thing, please look for another story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

 “Where are you going?”

 

 

 

Jensen was packing when Jared arrived home from work. As Jensen put a folded shirt in the backpack, “I’m taking advantage of the long weekend and catching a red eye to L.A. There’s a couple of projects my agents want me to look at.”

 

 

 

_He’s going to see him._  He stared at Jensen’s back. Breath knocked out of him like he’d been sucker punched. He got angry. Every muscle tensed. _What does he do that I don’t? What does he say that I should be saying?_   Suddenly Jensen was looking at him. He wanted what he wanted, and if he’s not the man Jensen loved, then he would take what he could get. _I know. It’s my decision._

 

 

 

Jensen watched the emotions play out on Jared’s face before he turned and walked out of the bedroom. _He knows I’m going to see Jeff._

 

 

 

When it was time to leave for the airport, Jensen left his backpack by the door and went upstairs to say good-bye to Jared. 

 

 

 

“I’ll be back on Sunday.”

 

 

 

Jared nodded.  They looked at each other, understanding between them. It was only when Jared heard the front door close, he finally let loose the pent up emotion.

 

*****

 

Jeff opened the door before Jensen had reached the top step.  Jensen’s arms went around Jeff’s shoulders, his hands fisting in the teal t-shirt like he was afraid Jeff would disappear.  Jeff held him close.  Lips rubbed against lips. Having Jeff wrapped around him brought a soft moan from Jensen. 

 

 

 

“I’ve missed you”.

 

 

 

Jensen looked at Jeff’s soft brown eyes. “I know the feeling.” Standing in front of him was what he wanted, what he needed.  _I want you inside me._ He rubbed his crotch against Jeff. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

 

He took off running up the steps with Jeff on his heels.  When he entered the bedroom, Jensen stopped in his tracks to look around amazed.  Jeff put a arm around his shoulders. “How do you like it?”  The walls were painted a light blue.  Jeff had traded in his old bed for a huge sled bed, with a dark blue spread covering it.  The floor had been redone in Oak wood.  The windows were replaced with double panes and bamboo blinds.  It looked like the room Jensen had suggested when Jeff brought the house at the end of the previous year.  _Jeff did this for me._ Jensen wrapped his fingers in Jeff’s hair and pulled his lips to his. 

 

 

 

He pulled Jeff to the bed as he kissed him. _I’ve never been undressed so fast in my life,_ Jeff thought as he was pushed down on the bed.  He pulled the bedspread down as Jensen undress and starting at his belly button kissed up Jeff’s chest to his lips.  Jeff pulled Jensen’s legs up to straddle him. Their tongues intertwined as they kissed, their hips gently rubbing their cocks together.  As Jensen broke the kiss to drag air into his lungs, Jeff kissed and gently bit his neck. Jensen smiled at the roughness of Jeff’s beard moving along his skin.

 

 

 

Jensen sat up on Jeff’s thighs.  When Jeff tried to pull him back down, Jensen gently put Jeff’s hands on his own thighs, moving them to caress him. “I want to look at you. I’ve missed looking at you.”  Jeff could feel Jensen’s eyes moving over him like fingers gently touching his skin. Then Jensen’s fingers were moving over his chest, combing through the hair, gently tugging.  Jeff breathing increased as Jensen leaned down to run his tongue gently over a nipple as his fingers wrapped around Jeff’s cock.  His back arched up as one hand fisted in Jensen’s short hair, his other hand gripped Jensen’s thigh.  Jensen moved to suck the other nipple and his fingers cupped Jeff’s balls, pulling and caressing them.  Jeff pulled his head up by the hair and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. Licked at the top of Jensen’s mouth. A string of moans came from Jensen as he tried to breath through his nose as Jeff fucked his mouth.

 

 

 

Jeff flipped Jensen onto his back. He reached into the bedside table for the lube. Then Jeff straddled Jensen’s chest with his hole within reach of Jensen’s mouth.  Personally, Jeff loved to suck cock, but he knew Jensen loved to lick hole.  Jensen spread Jeff’s ass cheeks to see the brownish hole surrounded by fine gray and black hair.  Chuckling about Jeff getting gray everywhere, he moaned around the hole as he felt Jeff’s warm mouth slide down his cock. He matched his licks to Jeff’s down slide on his cock.  Fingers with cool lube slowly pushed into Jensen. He spread his legs wider and pushed back on the fingers.  As he pushed his tongue into the hole, Jeff’s moans vibrated through his cock.

 

 

 

Jensen wined as Jeff rose up off him.  Jeff settled between his legs handing him the lube. “Wanna get me nice and slick?” in a low rumble that went straight to Jensen’s balls. He squirted some lube on his fingers and slowly slicked Jeff.  They smiled against each other’s lips as their tongues caressed and curled around each other. 

 

 

 

Jensen brace himself on his hands and with arms straight behind him as Jeff lifted his hips to push inside of him.  Jeff kissed along Jensen’s neck as he thrust inside his tight body. Jensen put an arm around Jeff’s neck to kiss him, thrusting his tongue in the same rhythm. Arching his back so his nipples rubbed against Jeff’s, chest hair tickled him. His hips moved to meet Jeff’s thrusts.  Jensen leaned back on his elbows changing how deep Jeff’s thrusts went into him.  Moans and panting let him know Jeff felt it too.  Jeff leaned down and rubbed his beard over Jensen’s sensitive nipples causing him to hiss. Wet kisses on Jensen’s chest, on his lips, on his cheeks and eyes. Jensen felt his balls pull up, bit his lip to hold off his orgasm.  He wanted to cum with Jeff. 

 

 

 

Jeff felt Jensen’s hole clinch around his cock and knew he was close. Stroking Jensen’s cock, the thrusts became faster and deeper until his balls tensed. “Cum with me.”  Jensen’s thighs squeezed Jeff’s ribs, as he felt warm cum inside his body.  Jeff kept stoking Jensen’s cock until his balls finished releasing cum.

 

*****

 

Jensen lay on his back with one leg propped against Jeff’s hip. He felt happy and relaxed as he watched the light from the setting sun move across the blue wall. Jeff was lying beside him on his stomach, one arm across Jensen’s waist, thumb caressing his pec below the nipple.

 

 

 

“Like the room?”

 

 

 

“Yeah I do.” _I can’t believe he used my favorite color._ “Can’t wait to see what you do with the rest of the house.”

 

 

 

Jeff shifted onto his side causing Jensen’s leg to rest against his cock.  Jeff rubbed his hand up and down the inside of Jensen’s thigh. “I’m taking the summer off to finish the remodeling. Why don’t you take the hiatus off and help me make this a house we both want to live in.”

 

 

 

Jensen stared at him. _Is he asking?_

 

 

 

“Live with me.” Jeff smiled at him.  “I love you and want this to be your home too.”

 

 

 

Air blew out of Jeff’s lungs as Jensen landed on top of him. “Yeah”, Jensen smiled down at him. “I love you too.” After kissing Jeff long and deep, his tongue playing against Jeff’s, Jensen laid his head on a shoulder. _Now I have to tell him. I know he loves me enough to forgive me._

 

 

 

The next morning Jensen lay in bed listening to Jeff in the kitchen. _What will Jared do when he finds out I’m planning to live with Jeff?_  Jensen took a quick shower, put on clean boxers and went downstairs.

 

 

 

Jeff had just finished slicing strawberries for homemade waffles. Smiling, he kissed Jensen good morning.  Jensen poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table in the bright kitchen.  Jeff set a plate of waffles covered with strawberries and whip cream in font of him. He sat down across from Jensen and started to talk about wallpaper vs. paint for the kitchen.

 

 

 

The tears started before Jensen knew what happened. It was the stress of telling Jeff. _Now I’m not so sure._

 

 

 

“Jensen?” Jeff was alarmed Jensen was suddenly in tears. “What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.”  Jensen could barely speak.

 

 

 

Jeff put his hands on Jensen’s biceps to turn him to face him. “Sorry for what?” _Everything was fine a minute ago_.  __

 

 

 

“I’ve been sleeping with Jared.”

 

 

 

Jeff stared at Jensen in disbelief. _Sleeping not slept_.  He let go of Jensen then picked up their plates.  Jensen jumped as the plates shattered in the sink.  Jensen wiped his face with a napkin and turned to see Jeff hunched over the sink. Without turning around, “Get. Dressed. And. Get. Out.”

 

 

 

Jensen crossed to Jeff and laid a hand on his back. “Please let me explain.”

 

 

 

Jeff turned, the rage on his face made Jensen take two steps back. “I don’t want TO HEAR IT!!”

 

 

 

Jensen turned and ran up the stairs two at a time.  Shaking, he pulled clean jeans and a shirt out of the backpack and got dressed. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face and try to calm down. He stared at his red, swollen eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

 

 

Jeff was sitting in the living room with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of his chin. He stared at the floor as Jensen walked over and kneeled beside his leg. Placing his hand on Jeff’s knee, “I’m so sorry. I really do love….”

 

 

 

“Don’t you dare!” Jeff only moved his eyes to look at Jensen.

 

 

 

“I was lonely and it just happened.” _I need for you to understand._

 

 

 

Jeff stood up just to move away from Jensen. “I was lonely too, Jensen! I missed you so much that it felt like I was crawling out of my skin!  I had to be content with phone calls while you wrapped yourself around Jared!”  The outburst seemed to take much of the anger out of Jeff. “For two years there was no one but you.”

 

 

 

Jensen stood up. “Nothing happened until I moved it with Jared.” He stepped closer to Jeff. “I’ll move out. _Tell me what to do_. After last night you have to know I love you.”

 

 

 

Jeff looked at him with tear filled eyes. _Stop saying that._ “You better leave. I have to repaint the bedroom.”

 

*****

 

 

 

Jared had dinner in downtown Vancouver.  Then he and the dogs walked around for a couple of hours.  He was surprised to see Jensen’s truck parked on the driveway when he arrived home. His stomach knotted up. Jensen was home a day early.

 

 

 

He gave the dogs treats and let them out back. It was a warm night and they were happy to be outside.  Jared stood in the doorway watching Jensen pack boxes, his chest tightening.  When Jensen turned toward him, Jared saw he had been crying-still crying?

 

 

 

“Jeff and I are over.”

 

 

 

“Why?” Jared managed to squeak out.

 

 

 

Jensen dropped a couple of books into a box and looked at Jared. “He asked me to live with him.”  Jared’s heart dropped. “Since I said yes, I felt I had to tell him about us.  He was not as forgiving as I hoped.”

 

 

 

Victory was bittersweet. Jared was relieved, but _You didn’t pick me. Why won’t you see what’s in front of your face?_ “Why are you packing?”

 

 

 

Jensen sat down on the bed exhausted.  That morning he had a devoted lover he loved and a home.  Twelve hours later, he had nothing. “I’m moving out before there is anymore damage.”

 

 

 

“Jeff dumps you so you leave me.” Jared said as he looked down at Jensen.

 

 

 

“Jared whatever you think this is between us, it’s never going to be more.” _Why don’t you understand this?_

 

 

 

_I know._ Jared said just as firm. “You have no clue about how much it hurt to know you went to see Jeff, knowing you were in his bed. Doesn’t it mean anything to you I can’t stand the thought of being without you to the point I swallow my pride and take whatever part of you I can get?!”

 

 

 

Jensen stood up. “You made that decision! I’m done feeling shitty about you and Jeff.” Pointing toward the door, “get out of my room.”

 

 

 

Jared stepped close to Jensen’s face, beyond pissed. “You want to talk about decisions? Let’s talk about how much you loved Jeff while you gladly whored around with me.”

 

 

 

Jensen shoved Jared. And Jared shoved back just as hard. “How many times did you think of me when Jeffie was pounding your little pretty ass?”

 

 

 

“None”, Jensen sneered. “Jeff’s cock can back up his mouth.”

 

 

 

Jared grabbed the front of Jensen’s shirt and flung him face down on the bed. Straddling Jensen’s back, Jared held him down with a hand on the back of the neck and reached under him undoing his pants. “I don’t think you’ve had a good comparison.” as he pulled Jensen’s pants down.

 

 

 

“Don’t tell me you believe all that Padacock bullshit? I’ve seen it! Stay off the internet Jared!”  Jensen struggled to get Jared off him. Jensen hissed as Jared pushed two fingers into his ass.

 

 

 

“I guess Jeff does have a big cock, you’re still loose.”  The fingers moved, brushing against Jensen’s prostate. “I can feel his cum still in you.”  Jared leaned down next to Jensen’s ear. “I don’t even need lube”, with a lick on the ear.

 

 

 

Jensen took advantage and pushed up with his hands, flipping Jared off. Kicking his pants further down his legs, he straddled Jared’s chest, “You say something bottom bitch?” He yelped in pain as Jared grabbed a handful of hair and crushed his mouth to Jensen’s lips. Jared bit Jensen’s lips between wet open mouth kisses. Bit down when Jensen pushed his tongue into Jared’s mouth.  When Jensen pulled back, his lips were swollen.

 

 

 

Next thing he knew, Jensen was on his back while Jared yanked his pants the rest of the way off.  As Jared found the lube and squirted some on his fingers, Jensen undid his pants freeing Jared’s hard leaking cock.  Two fingers pushed roughly into Jensen, smearing the lube around his hole.  Jared ran his fingers through cum leaking on Jensen’s stomach and coated his cock.  Jensen cried out as Jared pressed his knees to his chest and, in one hard shove, pushed deep inside him.

 

 

 

“How does it feel bottom bitch?” Jared said as he pulled out to his cock head and thrust back in hard. Jensen’s body rocked with Jared’s thrusts.  He reached for his cock and Jared slapped his hand away. “NO!” punctuated with a deep hard thrust.  Jensen used both hands to brace himself against the headboard and rode the pleasure moving through his body.  Suddenly Jared stilled as Jensen felt warm cum in his ass.  He stared in disbelief as Jared, breathing heavily, pulled out, smirked at Jensen’s still rock hard cock and moved to get off the bed. 

 

 

 

Jensen pulled Jared down on the bed and rolled him over on his stomach. Maybe if Jared hadn’t just had the best orgasm since they have been sleeping together, he probably could have fought Jensen off.  Jensen reached between his legs, stuck two fingers in his hole coating them with cum and lube.  Then he stuck the fingers in Jared’s ass.  He did that until Jared’s ass was kinda lubed.  It only took a few good hard thrusts for Jensen to cum.

 

 

 

They lay panting, trying to get air in their lungs.  Jared laced his fingers with Jensen’s. “Don’t leave.”

 

 

 

“Jared you don’t know what you’re asking.”

 

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

The End


End file.
